The Dark, and the Things Even Darker
by crimson nightmare
Summary: chapter 2. A war with Voldemort, a dark past lived, a love created, and a life with his beloved. Warning: Involves rape, incest, m/m slash, HP/DM. This is a dark fic, so be warned.
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Things And The Things Even Darker by Crimson Nightmare  
  
  
  
Declaimer: You're supposed to know~~~~~~~~*wails* They're not mine you hear me? No~ They're not!!!!!!! *tear drops*  
  
Summary: A war with Voldemort, a dark past lived, a love created, and a life with his beloved. Warning: Involves rape, incest, m/m slash. This is a dark fic, so be warned.  
  
A/N: Have I ever told you that I'm NOT supposed to be posting new fics right now? Considering I'm still behind on my other four fics? But this has got to go, or my diary (yes, I actually write my ideas in my diary....=_____=;;) will explode.  
  
Anyways, this, as I've said, is dark and contains absolutely no sappy kissing scenes or huggies like I would do in my other fics. In this baby, when the boys kiss, they simply go straight to action. Get the idea? Good!  
  
Now, if you're still curious, read on! Comments and positive criticisms are always welcome.....just......REMEMBER TO REVIEW~!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'll answer you I promise~ o  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Past, Present, and Maybe the Future?  
  
  
  
It was dawn.  
  
Harry woke up in a mess. With his hair hopelessly gone wild, he didn't even bother trying to flatten them. He struggled from the tangled bed sheets, slid on his robe, and walked quietly out of the room into the kitchen.  
  
A pale, blond figure was already there. Back turned against Harry, the slender form was concentrating on slicing some grapefruit without noticing a taller figure watching.  
  
  
  
Harry loved watching Draco.  
  
Not only because he was the person he loved most in the world, but also the prettiest human being Harry had ever seen in his life. He loved watching all of Draco's tender, graceful moves, how his long silver-blonde hair spilled down to his shoulders like liquid white-gold. He loved Draco's long, long eyelashes and his impossibly pale skin, he just loved Draco.  
  
  
  
Walking quietly like a cat, he came up silently behind Draco's shoulders, watching how beautifully his black pajamas contrast with his pale skin. He touched Draco's neck.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Draco shrieked like he was electrified, causing his knife to cut into his finger rather than the grapefruit he was holding. "Draco, Draco..DRACO!!" Harry shouted to calm Draco down and grabbing both of Draco's wrists to hold him down.  
  
Finally, he managed to calm the terrified Draco down and kissed him gently on the forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
  
  
He knew why Draco had reacted that way: Draco hated being touched by anything or anyone. He knew. But he stupidly forgot.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco, baby. Don't be scared. It's me, not Lucius, not Voldemort, it's Harry." He assured Draco again and again, while pressing his lips on Draco's wounded finger, which was now streaming with crimson liquid.  
  
  
  
Draco had his reasons to hate to be touched, too many reasons. Harry was the only person ever allowed to touch him after the war, but even he had to comfort Draco an amazingly great amount just before he even dares to hold Draco's hand. It was one of Draco's after affects of the war, but again, everyone had their very own after affects.  
  
Nobody would be sane after what they had been through after all. Yes, even Harry considers himself insane. They both decided that their insanity were at a similar level, and so decided to love each other, it's that simple.  
  
  
  
*** //past//  
  
"Who created you?" Stroke.  
  
"Father did!"  
  
"Who let you live?" Stroke.  
  
"Father did!"  
  
"And will you disobey him?" Stroke.  
  
"Never disobey!"  
  
With each stroke of belt, Lucius crushed himself into his own son's body. The horrified, defeated little boy cried out in pain and fear, but all his father did was to rape him senseless. 'Pain does a good job of reminding things', it was one of Lucius' favourite sayings, and how right he was, too.  
  
  
  
*** //present//  
  
"Care for breakfast, love?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice, baby. Thank you."  
  
  
  
They all had their dark histories, and no one dares recalling them.  
  
There is no need for that, they thought, what's the point of reminding them pain?  
  
"Kiss me, Harry, please?" Draco suddenly looked at his lover with an unknown emotion flickered in those silver eyes, pearly tear drops traced down his pale cheek.  
  
"Alright, but what do I get in return?" His lover asked teasingly, trying to distract Draco from breaking down again. Draco snorted with tears falling, "Ohhhh, a lot more than you can imagine..." "Oh yeah? Like what?" "Come and find out...."  
  
  
  
They lived like a dream.a sweet dream, but a shattered one at the same time. The broken bodies of two beautiful beings clutching onto each other desperately, for there is no other ways to live. No other possible ways.  
  
  
  
*** //past//  
  
  
  
"Don't touch me." The little blonde boy stared up to his father, not succeeding on hiding his fears from the man who 'mastered' him from the very beginning of his life. "And you'll what, my little Draco?" Lucius smiled coldly. "Try to scrap me with your pathetic little claws like last time, hmm?" The tall man bent down.  
  
He grabbed the boy's slender legs and roughly pulled him underneath. "Let me remind you, boy, that I am to whom you shall obey. I created you, and can destroy you as easily, so just think about that next time you try to run away, that I will win. I will always win."  
  
  
  
*** //present//  
  
  
  
Draco tilted his head slightly to look at his lover, the only one in this world who could protect him. The messy raven hair and the shape of the man's jaw had never changed a bit, but the green, warm innocence in Harry's emerald eyes were gone long since he abandoned his childhood. They were replaced by broken hearts, painful memories, and countless scars.  
  
Draco loved him this way, however, because this was one of the things they had shared only toward each other and no one else.  
  
  
  
"Mmmmph.That feels good.Keep doing that."  
  
"D'you like that, baby?"  
  
"Of course I do.You're good at this you know." He locked his legs around his lover.  
  
"I was thinking of a new position, but you seems to like this one better."  
  
"What new position?"  
  
"Let me show you....."  
  
  
  
*** //past//  
  
  
  
It was at the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts, when it all started. Harry, had joint up with the alliance of Dumblurdore that fights the Dark Lord and Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione had joined, too. One as a strategist, and the other as a technician, and they were both very good at their jobs.  
  
Harry's work was communication.  
  
They are the department where spies and messengers work together. A communicator flies to deliver the most important messages or cargos that cannot take the risk of being captured. Sending owls wasn't an option, because these items are simply too important to lose.  
  
So, as you can imagine, communicators must be very, very good flyers, which Harry, happened to be one of them.  
  
Though this seemed to be like a low ranked job, the 'communicator wars' were actually one of the most important and dangerous wars in this battle of the Magic world.  
  
Each communicator is like a colonel in an army. They contact their own team of spies, technicians and strategists, and the communicator, after discussing with other communicators and the Council, direct the spies and inform the technicians and strategists of their next goal.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were, of course, in the same team, and there was the spy, the Fourth, that was yet to arrive.  
  
"Hey, Harry, who do you suppose our Fourth is?"  
  
"I don't think anyone knows that before he or she arrives, Ron, you know it's strictly forbidden to show the Fourth's identity."  
  
  
  
"What 'I' want to know is why I'm in THIS TEAM!!"  
  
The Fourth came in.  
  
  
  
oOoo==========+==========ooOo  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright, that was.....hopefully dark......This is actually the second Harry Potter fan fiction I've ever written, but I just never posted it up until now. At the time when I was writing it, I didn't even know there was a FF.Net! Oh, well, so what did you think of this baby? I understand the time switching thing can be a little confusing, and I know it would be a little easier to understand if I had used italics, but FF.Net won't show italics when I'm using Microsoft Word. *Sighs~*  
  
Anyhow, I hope you liked the first chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it. So leave a review and tell me what you think, suggestions are always welcome!  
  
//REVIEW IS THAT WAY =// 


	2. Chapter 2: Run, Chase, and Hide

The Dark, And The Things Even Darker by Crimson Nightmare  
  
  
  
Declaimer: You're supposed to know~~~~~~~~*wails* They're not mine you hear me? No~ They're not!!!!!!! *tear drops*  
  
Summary: A war with Voldemort, a dark past lived, a love created, and a life with his beloved. Warning: Involves rape, incest, m/m slash. This is a dark fic, so be warned.  
  
A/N: Have I ever told you that I'm NOT supposed to be posting new fics right now? Considering I'm still behind on my other four fics? But this has got to go, or my diary (yes, I actually write my ideas in my diary....=_____=;;) will explode.  
  
Anyways, this, as I've said, is dark and contains absolutely no sappy kissing scenes or huggies like I would do in my other fics. In this baby, when the boys kiss, they simply go straight to action. Get the idea? Good!  
  
Now, if you're still curious, read on! Comments and positive criticisms are always welcome.....just......REMEMBER TO REVIEW~!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'll answer you I promise~ o  
  
  
  
The Dark, And The Things Even Darker by Crimson Nightmare  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Run, Chase, and Hide  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking?" The searching green eyes asked him silently.  
  
  
  
"Nothing." He replied.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
They spent most of last night in a corner under the kitchen table. A little blanket was brought to wrap Draco up because he refused to leave that little corner. He clutched desperately onto one of the table legs and looked up at his lover in distress. "I can't." He had said, "Please, please just for one night?" He pleaded with his glassy silvery eyes, making his lover soften at the sight of him so afraid of coming out.  
  
"When are you going to learn to come out of your little cave?" Harry said lightly, as if not expecting his lover to listen to him.  
  
Draco silenced, fixing his eyes on everywhere but his lover's piercing eyes and then squeezed close his eyes, afraid that Harry might leave him there all alone. He felt a large, warm hand weave through his hair, and a body came closer to him, radiating heat. He snatched himself away immediately out of natural reflex, but stopped again when he remembered that it was Harry that's beside him there under the kitchen table. He exhaled a little out of relief and moved a little closer towards the warmth radiating off his lover's body.  
  
  
  
"Hmm. You've improved." His lover said with new interest.  
  
Draco stayed in his silence.  
  
"Draco." Harry slowly moved closer to the fragile body beside him, "I'm going to touch you. No, don't turn away. Look at me." He instructed with an authority that was easily and deeply established long time ago. "I'm going to touch your face, like this." He raised his hand with caution, making sure that his lover sees it coming. "I'm going to kiss you after I touch your cheek." And he did. Brushing Draco's pale skin ever so tenderly, and leaned in slowly and kissed Draco softly on the lips.  
  
Draco felt as if half of his body and mind wanted to jump up and dash away from the nearing object, but the other half of him wanted to rush forward and curl into Harry's arms. Come on. He told himself fiercely. This can't be that hard.  
  
He urged himself forward, ignoring his own heart beating faster and faster, and his palms had cold sweat out of nervousness, he crawled a little closer to his lover and stopped immediately as a wave of fear and uncertainty hit him straight in the center of his mind, where it controlled him once again and made him crawl backward twice as far as he went forward.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Harry watched all this with anxiety and hope, anxious because he knew what Draco was going through, and hopeful because he knew that every single time they try this, there would be a chance of improvement. He sighed a little inwardly as he watched Draco crawl back to his own little space, curling himself into a tiny ball in that little corner. He decided to move closer to Draco, since the other did not succeed in coming forward to him. He lowered his head, making direct and constant eye contact with his nervous lover and crawled slowly and smoothly into the small space under the kitchen table.  
  
Draco gulped in pressure as he saw those determined green eyes looking directly at him, but at the same time felt a bit more in control now that he was sure it was Harry that was closing in on him. "Harry?" He said in a small voice.  
  
"Yes, love?" The low voice said gently.  
  
"Could you stay here with me?"  
  
"Whenever have I not stayed here with you, beloved?" Came the calm, controlling voice, getting closer and closer.  
  
  
  
Draco shifted again nervously. He forced himself to concentrate on Harry's face, Harry's eyes, and Harry's wild, black hair, reminding himself that he was safe, and was protected. He felt a lock of Harry's hair touched his forehead, and suddenly a train of flashes of images came piercing into his pupils, making him gasped in shocking fear and immediately he trembled seriously, almost to the point of twitching his body painfully. No. Not those pictures. Not that again. No. No, no!  
  
  
  
  
  
//past//  
  
  
  
Slap.  
  
Turn.  
  
Step.  
  
Step.  
  
Step.  
  
Stop.  
  
Turn.  
  
Walk back.  
  
Slap again.  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked down at his son with a kind of madness in his eyes. He loved being a father.  
  
  
  
Silver moonlight shun on the little blonde boy squatting in the corner of the cell. He whimpered, rubbing off the teardrops falling from his silver eyes along with his childish sobs. His little hands were wet with tears but he stayed squatted, for the pain on his body was too great for him to move. He had just survived another raid of innocence from his father, and he was crushed and abused as he had always been.  
  
He couldn't believe how low his Malfoy life was, and what high-classed life other people thought he was living in. He could not think too properly right now, for his father was advancing upon him again. His eyelids were dangerously dropping, and he felt like he was going to faint.  
  
  
  
"Tired, my dragon?" His dear father's voice sounded holy. High up above. Inhuman.  
  
"We must do something about that, don't you think so?" Without warning, Lucius drew out his wand and said "Imperius". The father smiled as he directed his son toward the fireplace, and instructed the boy to raise his left hand onto the blazing flames.  
  
  
  
  
  
A scream from Master Malfoy's studies shook the beings outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
//present//  
  
  
  
"Draco!" Harry called his name, he felt someone slapping his face once, twice, and three times............Nononono! It's not. Nobody's. He's not here. Run. Run. Run.  
  
  
  
"Draco!!" Harry forced the agitated Draco tightly onto the ground, and held onto both of Draco's wrists, preventing him from hurting himself. "It's okay, Draco, it's okay. Sh. It's fine now. Don't. Sh. Sh. It's all over now." Harry whispered.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
They spent most of last night in a corner under the kitchen table. A little blanket was brought to wrap Draco up because he refused to leave that little corner. Harry, after dealing with Draco's hysterical reactions to touch once again, finally got close to his lover and trapped the slender body inside his grip. He softly caressed the weak one's head, and held his lover tightly in protection. "You're safe, Draco." He said. "And not alone."  
  
It was not often that they had the opportunity to be this close to each other, so they wrapped themselves tightly in each other's arms and made love that night. It took them that much work just to be together, so they were going to savor every single second of it, wasting no time. They kissed and loved each other's touch, and they did not part even after they made love.  
  
  
  
Who knows what might happen the second after they parted?  
  
  
  
  
  
//past//  
  
  
  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Harry said, not even bothering to hide his expression of shock.  
  
"Yes, Potter?" Came the same cold drawl that brought back Harry's memories of seven years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Uh. Nothing, just a little surprised." He won't get into that, he had enough war business on his mind already. He won't get into that.  
  
  
  
Draco looked away quietly. He had lost that jumpy attitude he had when he was at Hogwarts, Harry observed. The boy had grown.  
  
"Alright." Harry snapped out of the memories and announced finally, "We are here today for our first meeting. There won't be much of these unless something really big happens and the commanding chain instructs to have complete member meetings.  
  
"This is our first assignment - Vergilga. An underground organization that deals with everything that has to do with spell creating. They take no sides, and create both constructive and destructive spells for trade. Most of their resources are from spell dealing. It is instructed for us to contact Vergilga and gain alliance. They would be very useful on technician resources," He indicated to Hermione.  
  
"There will be problems on some negotiations, because Vergilga doesn't give a damn about what's good and what's not. Since we've recently found out that Voldemort -- " He discovered out of corner of his eyes, that Draco did not pale or shift nervously at the Dark Lord's name, but that a dark shadow had crept into those silver eyes of his, as if he was ready to spill blood for the single name that was uttered. "- Voldemort have gained some interest in dealing with Vergilga, as you might have guessed, we are not sure if Vergilga has done its deal with the Dark Lord. Our mission is to ensure that Vergilga won't be an obstacle in the future, and possibly gain their support for our technician resources."  
  
"This man -- " He produced a magicked profile board. "Donnale Chevis, nicknamed Knobby. He is one of the key masters in spell-creating for Vergilga, and what's more important is that he holds the list of names participated inside the underground organization. We grab him, yes, Hermione, grab, and take information out of him."  
  
"Your part is clear, Herm, to prepare the Hinters' Map for me and Malfoy." He watched in interest as Draco suddenly frowned a bit in realization that he was to work alone with Harry on a mission. "And Ron will work on his part, give us the details when you're done. Malfoy, you're the Fourth, so you must become an operative when you're off the Fourth Position duty."  
  
Draco frowned again, "Identity safe?" He was talking about his identity as a spy and an operative. If a Death Eater saw him and recognized him, moreover, with Harry Potter, he would be a dead man walking.  
  
"Herm's going to work on that." Harry replied. The Light side had accomplished some technical advances such as Concealment Spells, Hinters' Map (an improved version of Marauders' Map, Hermione's idea.), and a lot of useful improvements in order to fight a proper war with the Dark.  
  
Draco nodded in obedience and silenced in thought.  
  
Briefing done, he glanced around at his team members. Hermione whistled. Ron pulled at his hair. And Draco, he just sat there without any reaction from the briefing. He frowned at this -- he wasn't sure how to work with Draco at all. The boy was unpredictable, but he thought that shouldn't be a problem since they won't be seeing Draco too often because of his position inside the Dark Circle. Actually, Hermione and Ron won't be seeing Draco much, but he will be. He sighed a little at this, feeling a small migraine forming.  
  
He watched the Slytherin out of the corner of his eyes. He wondered what had happened to the boy that made him change his mind about serving the Dark Lord. He wondered what the boy does while being a spy. Does he torture and kill with the other Death Eaters? Does he use the Unforgivable Curses many times a day? He was sure Draco would never tell him theses things, but he let himself wonder for a while as the meeting ended and Draco got up silently and left. He woke up from his momentary trance and called after the boy, "Draco, I need to talk to you in private."  
  
Hearing this, Hermione and Ron automatically left the room. They knew what was at stake here. With Draco being the Fourth, he had to take on a lot of responsibilities and carry a lot of stress. They never liked him, but they had to start respecting the courage that Draco had to take on this job.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Potter?"  
  
Harry studied his face for a while and then said, "The Command instructed the Fourth to take on position inside the Dark Circle as you know, and they also wanted me to set up a system of meeting for just the Communicator and the Fourth, so that they could be updated and checked on."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I need to build up a schedule with you. A safe one. Tell me anything you think is useful. I need to get to know how to work this part out before I set straight our contacting system."  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to study the taller one before him for a while and then said, "The Circle has DE Meetings twice a month. The places vary. They inform one another by giving a certain charm at the end of each meeting. When the next meeting comes that charm would lead them to the meeting area and on the right time."  
  
"What is your position in the Circle."  
  
Draco looked away quickly, "That wouldn't be of any use to you. Anything else?"  
  
"No." Harry observed the little act of defense from Draco and decided to stop for today. "I'll talk to you again, then."  
  
"Good day." Draco muttered as he turned away. He walked away as fast as he could, feeling a pair of piercing green eyes following him as he walked out the door. The door closed, and Harry stood there deep in thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eric, you're the person to find when I want some info-hacking done?"  
  
"Sure, Harry, what ch'ya wanna see?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Commin' right up, baby!"  
  
  
  
Tbc............ 


End file.
